


Fade

by rogueslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueslayer/pseuds/rogueslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lie still under me, body cool and smooth under my fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

You lie still under me, body cool and smooth under my fingertips. Your hipbones jut out slightly. I slide myself over them, just marveling at you.

You won’t look at me. Your head is turned to the side, eyes focused on a stain on the wall, a crease between your brows. I want to smooth it out with my finger, but I don’t. You wouldn’t like it. You don’t like me to touch your face. You’ll let me hold your shoulders, neck, but only sometimes, if I am lucky.

There is a tightness in your stomach muscles. I lay a hand on your stomach, kiss your throat, gentle as I can. “You’re tense, love,” I say.

“Don’t call me that.” You push me away, sit up and reach for your shirt. I snatch it. It’s lacy. Skimpy. I could rip it in half, to make you stay here with me, take shelter under my body.

“Give me that,” you say, angry now.

I smirk. “I don’t think that’s what you want.”

You punch me in the face and my head hits the wall. Eyes close, then open to see you pulling on your shirt and pants, back turned to me.

“Don’t leave.”

You don’t say anything, just look down at me, lying here on the floor. Your foot swings towards me and I buckle, holding my stomach. “Buffy…”

You head for the door. I scramble to my feet and limp after you, one hand at my stomach. “Wait!”

You turn your head so I can see your profile. You’re beautiful. “I shouldn’t want this,” you say quietly. You turn around all the way. Face contorts. “I shouldn’t want this!” you shriek, and you begin to pummel me, forcing me backwards into the wall.

I hold up my hands, trying to protect my face. When you’re done, you kick me in the stomach again, and I fall to the floor.

“I hate you,” and your voice vibrates with it, so I know it’s the truth.

You walk out the door. I don’t care. I know you’ll come back even before my bruises have faded.

You never let them fade.


End file.
